


Jingle my bal-, ehm Jingle Bells

by Yleisnotonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, It's more on the crack side, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut, Soonyoung is an idiot, Why Did I Write This?, but not really smut, jihoon is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yleisnotonfire/pseuds/Yleisnotonfire
Summary: That one time Soonyoung surprised Jihoon with a song.AkaThat one time Jihoon wanted the ground to swallow him because of Soonyoung.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Jingle my bal-, ehm Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! 
> 
> As usual, this is "edited" by me so I already apologise for any mistake. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!!

It was an ordinary morning at the beginning of December, Hansol and Soonyoung were in one of the agency’s studios when the ‘incident’ took place. 

Hansol was in the recording booth, busy going over some of his lines for a new song he wanted to upload later on his Soundcloud, while Soonyoung was on the couch. The elder had his notebook resting on his lap and his phone in one hand, earphones plugged in. He was scrolling through some videos YouTube app, looking for the right Christmas song. Soon, the group had a special live to broadcast and he wanted to greet fans using a cute choreography with the thirteen of them dressed as Santa Claus. However, until now, every song he found didn’t seem fit for what he had in mind. 

Silence reigned in the studio once Hansol was done recording and no one was really talking until Soonyoung suddenly stood up and yelled, making his friend, who was now sitting in front of the console, jump. 

**“I’ve found it!”** He was jumping around, happy that he had finally found got to find the one song he was looking for. 

**“What did you find?”**

**“Last year, I caught Joshua hyung listening to this English Christmas song and when he translated it for me, I found it very cute!”** Soonyoung kept bouncing on his feet and the volume of his voice was a tad bit too high for Hansol.

**“Okay, Soonyoung hyung. Calm down,”** the younger said, grabbing his hyung by the arm and making him sit again on the couch.

**“Let me play it! Hansol, listen carefully. I’m sure you will love it.”** He giggles and tries to get himself together before hitting the play button.

Hansol wished he had never done that.

The base of the song was the same as the Jingle Bells Rock’s song but not the lyrics.

Not even one line into the song and Hansol had to snatch Soonyoung’s phone from his hands and stop the song, quitting the music app just to make sure none of them would press the play button again. There’s a beat of silence between the two. Soonyoung was looking at Hansol, mouth agape and confusion written all over his face. The younger was redder than a tomato and he didn’t know what to do to save the situation. In the end, he started laughing out loud, trying to hide how flustered he really was because...did Soonyoung hyung just play a Christmas song about a blowjob?

**“Woah, Hansol! Why would you do that?”** Soonyoung asked once he recovered from the shock and visibly annoyed by the younger’s action.

Hansol sat next to Soonyoung and took a deep breath before looking into his eyes, trying his best not to laugh. **“Hyung, what did Joshua said the lyrics were about?”**

**“About having a happy Christmas with your family and he told me there were a lot of references to chickens and that is why the singer repeats the word ‘cock’ over the song,”** Soonyoung replied, trying to recall what Joshua said to him the year before. While doing so, he was wearing the most innocent and dumbfounded look that Hansol had ever seen.

**“What?!”** Hansol knew that Joshua was a trickster and he’d find this situation funny if his mind didn’t show him what could’ve happened in the worst-case scenario. For example, imagine if Soonyoung didn’t let him hear this song. He would’ve gone straight to the CEO’s office to get his idea approved and, if he was lucky, be scolded for that. Hansol didn’t even want to imagine if his hyung ended up playing it during the live where a lot of international fans could clearly understand each and every word of the song. It would’ve been a lot of trouble for them. **“Joshua hyung has definitely spent way too much time with Jeonghan hyung.”**

**“Why? Isn’t it about that?”** Soonyoung now looks like a lost puppy. He really had no idea of what was happening.

**“Not at all! You’ve been fooled by him. He made me listen to this a while ago and I know for sure that the song is about how to do a blowjob,”** Hansol said in such a nonchalant way, only to try not to laugh after because of the blush creeping on Soonyoung’s face at an incredibly fast speed.

**“WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!”** Soonyoung yelled, embarrassed at the fact that he played that kind of song in front of his younger friend. **“JOSHUA IS A WALKING DEAD!”**

**“Yeah, he better be running!”** Hansol couldn’t keep his cool anymore and started laughing out loud again, one hand on his belly while the other was slapping his knee.

**“Don’t laugh, please. This is so embarrassing! Imagine if I let Jihoon hear-”**

Soonyoung froze for a second. 

He just had an idea. 

He didn’t know if it was a good one or not but he guessed it was worth trying.

**“Hansol, my dearest bro, can you translate the lyrics for me?”**

  
  
  


Soonyoung’s plan took quite a while in terms of plotting and execution since he wanted it to be perfect in every small detail. More or less a week had passed when the D-day finally came. 

And so here they are. 

Jihoon sitting on a chair and Soonyoung standing in front of him, wearing a sexy Santa costume consisting of a pair of red tight shorts that pushed up his ass, a black tank top and a sleeveless red jacket with white fur on the edges.

Earlier that night, Soonyoung had texted Jihoon and basically begged the shorter to come into their practice room so that he could show him a very special performance. As usually happens, they were the only two left in the building because Jihoon had to work on a song for their next album while Soonyoung had been busy with the Christmas special or so Jihoon thought.

It was around 3 in the morning that Jihoon could finally take a break and leave his own studio in a hurry. Considering the number of typos in his texts, Soonyoung must’ve been nervous and that was maybe why he needed Jihoon to be there. The latter thought Soonyoung just wanted someone to check the choreo and point out mistakes, if there were any, so that he could feel reassured about what he was doing. 

However, Jihoon soon found out that he couldn’t be more wrong.

As soon as Jihoon steps into the studio, Soonyoung doesn’t even let him talk. He grabs the shorter by the hand and drags him to the middle of the room where there is a chair, facing the mirror. Soonyoung placed it there because that is a strategic spot from which Jihoon could take glimpses of Soonyoung’s expression in the mirror when the dancer’s back was facing him.

Soonyoung pushes Jihoon to on the chair before skipping to the stereo system and playing _the_ song. He then rushes to place himself in front of Jihoon, his back facing the producer from the very start.

The intro of Jingle Bells Rock starts playing and Soonyoung cutely sways his hips left and right, matching the beat of the song. He then turns around to what Jihoon was expecting to be the same _‘Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock’’_ he hears when this song plays in shops or at the radio around this time of the year. But saying that he’s shocked by the following lines is an understatement.

_‘Stroke on my, lick on my, suck on my cock!’_

And Soonyoung violently points at his crotch while smirking. Jihoon’s eyes go wide at the action, still not wanting to believe the situation he got into.

_‘It’s the first time for you so here’s what you do_

_Unzip me and strip me and show me you care_

_Don’t go ripping out my pubic hair’_

Soonyoung keeps dancing in a cute and sexy way, sometimes mimicking what the lyrics of the song were saying. At some point, he took off his jacket and so he would be with only the black tank top on the upper side of his body which shows his nipples as he moves. 

Jihoon wants to disappear. 

Why Soonyoung has to be like this AT FUCKING 3 AM?!

_‘Reach for my, grab for my, pull out my cock,_

_You can do it with ease, just get on your knees._

_Start licking and slurping, my dick will get firm,_

_Soon you'll be tasting sperm.’_

And of course, Soonyoung had to slut drop to the floor. He then goes on his knees, licking his goddamn plump lips as to motion the tasting part. All of this was done while staring directly into Jihoon’s eyes. 

At this point, Jihoon would be fooling himself if he denied that he’s feeling a little bit hot, blood rushing not only to his face but also to other parts of his body.

_‘Do it right now, and don't bite now,_

_Drag your tongue across my meat._

_If you give me head, there's no need to spread,_

_By now you should know a blowjob can't be beat!’_

As Soonyoung keeps dancing, eyes never leaving him, Jihoon regrets coming in here and hates himself because of how weak he is for the other. He should’ve said no and stayed in his studio, not letting Soonyoung convincing him to walk in here. It was a trap that Jihoon didn’t see but he has now learnt he should never trust a Soonyoung at three in the morning.

_‘Faster now, deeper now, into your throat,_

_The secret is not to choke!_

_Take my shaft by its pace, stuff the whole thing in your face!_

_That's how you suck on my cock!’_

When the instrumental part begins, Jihoon thinks he can finally breathe but Soonyoung seductively goes towards him and bodyrolls right in front of his salad.

As much as Jihoon would like to say that he hates it, he can’t deny that he’s enjoying it. Just a tiny bit. Soonyoung knows how to use his body to turn other people on and, moreover, he knows Jihoon’s weaknesses. In fact, he drops to the floor once again and thrusts the wooden surface with all of his might.

Jihoon’s dick may have twitched in his pants at the other end of Soonyoung’s thrusts. 

_‘You make my dick swell, as I moan and yell,_

_Heed the warning when I scream,’_

Soonyoung lowly moans while he keeps on dancing around Jihoon, caressing his cheeks or shoulders from time to time. He then stops to lick one of Jihoon’s lobes while trying to caress his inner thighs too, but the produce swats the other’s hand away in embarrassment. 

Jihoon really hopes that there’s nobody around to witness all of this.

_‘Although your throat is sore, you'll have to open more,_

_To gasp your last breath before I shoot my cream!_

_Slurp it up, lick it up, don't ever stop, swallow every last drop!_

_Now that you eat my meat,_

_I'll never have to beat my meat,_

_Thanks for strokin' my,_

_Thanks for lickin' my,_

_Thanks for suckin' my cock!!!’_

The song ends with Soonyoung doing jazz hands and having a big smile plastered on his face. He runs to turn off the stereo before the song would start again and then comes to kneel in front of Jihoon, hands placed on the younger’s knees.

**“So, what do you think of it?”** Soonyoung asks a little bit short of breath.

**“Do I really need to answer that?”** Jihoon’s tone is a sarcastic one.

**“Yes, you do!”** Soonyoung pokes the smaller’s nose. **“Did you like this special show that was just for you?”**

**“I think that I have the most idiotic yet sexy boyfriend in this world”** Jihoon suddenly says in a low voice. One of his hands sneaks on Soonyoung’s ass while he’s kissing him.

**“Jihoon! What are you doing?!”** Soonyoung cries out, flustered at the sudden confident act from his boyfriend but not slapping the hand away.

**“You’re acting all embarrassed after all that you’ve done? You’re so cute.”** Jihoon chuckles before taking Soonyoung’s lips with his for a quick kiss.

After that, neither of them speaks for a while. They know too well what the other’s thinking and wants to do but they’re suddenly too shy to say it out loud. 

However, having mustered all of his courage, Jihoon, with the hint of a smirk on his face, asks **“Would you like to do an encore of this performance in my soundproof studio?”**

And Soonyoung, cheekily smiling, answers **“I would very much like to do that.”**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know most of you were expecting the new chapter for 'Still Lonely' but since it's taking some time due to things that happened in the last month (don't worry, it's nothing serious), I decided to post this short story I had written for the VRP group chat last year. I seriously don't know why my brain gave birth to something like this but I'm sure it happened in the middle of the night while I was sleep-deprived lol.  
> However, I hope it wasn't too no-sense and that it made you crack a smile!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading it! Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it!  
> You can hit me up on [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/Yleisnotonfire1) and I'll hopefully see you soon with the Still Lonely update!!


End file.
